


You CAN choose what stays and what fades away

by Siruwia



Series: No light [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	You CAN choose what stays and what fades away

— Przepraszam, pomyliłem adres. — Ciemne oczy spoczęły na sylwetce szatyna, który otworzył drzwi. Przyjazny uśmiech i machnięcie ręką dało Sasuke do zrozumienia, że nie powinien się tym przejmować.  
Zanim się odwrócił, spojrzał raz jeszcze na numer mieszkania, ale nie różnił się on od tego z kartki. Może pomylił budynki?  
Wychodząc na zewnątrz, rozejrzał się dokładnie, odnotowując, że trafił pod właściwy adres. Dlaczego więc nie zgadzał się właściciel? Zacisnął usta i ponownie ruszył na górę. Zawahał się chwilę, zanim zapukał kolejny raz w obdrapane u dołu drzwi.  
— Tak? — Znów otworzył mu szatyn, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie i blokując nogą przejście. Drzwi były uchylone tylko na kilka centymetrów, pozwalając Sasuke dojrzeć jedynie twarz i roztrzepane brązowe włosy.   
— Przepraszam, że znów zawracam głowę, ale czy mieszka tutaj Uzumaki Naruto? — Chłopak jakby na chwilę się zamyślił, ale zaraz jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.  
— Mogłem się domyślić! Tylko do niego przyszedłby taki przystojniak! — Sasuke nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć ulgę, czy niepokój. Adres się zgadzał, ale nie spodziewał się współlokatora. Nagle jego pomysł z przyjazdem bez uprzedzenia, wydał się zupełnie nie na miejscu.   
— Zapewne go nie zastałem? — doszedł do wniosku, jednak zapytał z grzeczności.  
— Jak widać, ale niedługo wraca z pracy, może chciałbyś na niego zaczekać? — Sasuke spojrzał na niego nieprzekonany, ale miał do wyboru powrót do hotelu i stratę czasu, albo chwilę czasu na rozeznanie się w sytuacji.   
Mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Kiba, otworzył szerzej drzwi, a Sasuke zatrzymał się na chwilę.  
— Bez obaw. On to spokojny jak baranek, jedyne co potrafi, to się ślinić — powiedział, głaszcząc po głowie wielkiego, białego psa, który z zaciekawieniem obwąchiwał nieznajomego.   
Sasuke, pomimo zapewnień szatyna, wszedł do środka trochę niepewnie, unikając kontaktu z olbrzymem. Zaprowadzony został do salonu, bardzo przytulnego musiał przyznać, gdzie chłopak zaproponował mu herbatę. Rzeczywiście, nim minęła godzina, usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi, do których zaraz pobiegł ogromny pies.  
— Kiba! Dowiedziałem się, że zdradzasz mnie z Hinatą! — usłyszał krzyk i zanim jeszcze Naruto pojawił się w salonie, wspomniany chłopak zdążył mu odpowiedzieć.  
— Wybacz, ale ona jest bardziej w moim typie! — śmiejąc się, puścił do Sasuke oczko, który z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań. — Ale, ale! Myślę, że jest tutaj ktoś, kto jest zdecydowanie bardziej w twoim typie, niż ja!  
Uśmiechnięty Naruto stanął jak wryty, kiedy jego oczy spostrzegły znajomą sylwetkę. Sasuke siedział na fotelu i mogłoby się zdawać, że jest rozluźniony. W rzeczywistości był cały spięty, o czym świadczyły dłonie zaciśnięte na podłokietnikach. Wiedział, że powinien wstać i coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu nagle zgęstniała, co Kiba uznał za odpowiedni czas, by zostawić ich samych.   
— Akamaru! Chodź psie, czas na spacer, a wiem, że ty też bardzo lubisz Hinatę — rzucił do zwierzęcia, uśmiechając się jednak do pozostałej dwójki i złapał smycz. Naruto zauważył, że przed wyjściem zabrał portfel i klucze, co świadczyło o tym, że prawdopodobnie już dzisiaj nie wróci.  
— Co tu robisz? — zapytał Naruto, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Nie czuł się komfortowo w tej sytuacji i nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami, skrzyżował je na piersi, jakby chcąc się odgrodzić tą postawą od Sasuke.  
— Mam tu coś do załatwienia — odparł spokojnie, wycierając spocone dłonie o spodnie.  
— Akurat tutaj? W naszym mieszkaniu?   
— Naszym? — Sasuke zdziwił się tym, jak Naruto je określił.  
— Moim i Kiby, naszym.  
— To twój...? — Sasuke nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien zadać pytanie, więc je urwał.  
— Mieszkam z nim. Więcej wiedzieć nie musisz.   
— Zachowujesz się, jakbym cię wyrzucił. — Sasuke odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt.  
— A ty, jakbyśmy wciąż byli razem. Przejdźmy więc do rzeczy, im szybciej się pożegnamy, tym lepiej. — Naruto oparł się o futrynę, wpatrując się nagląco w czarne, poważne oczy Sasuke.  
— Dla kogo?  
— Dla mnie, dla ciebie. Dla nas. — Naruto westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, jakby od niechcenia. Z trudem utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy z Sasuke. — Dlaczego przyszedłeś akurat do mnie?  
— Szukam mieszkania.  
— No tak, bo przecież hotelowe standardy są dla ciebie za niskie. Poza tym, jak zdążyłeś zauważyć, mam już współlokatora — prychnął Naruto.  
— To długoterminowy wyjazd, nie stać mnie na opłaty hotelowe.  
— Ciebie nie stać? Widzę, że nabyłeś nieco poczucia humoru — rzucił z irytacją, którą wywoływała u niego cała ta sytuacja.  
— Przestań ze mnie drwić, jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie mi pomóc, to lepiej będzie, jak już pójdę. — Sasuke wstał z fotela.  
— Byłoby świetnie, ale nie chcę żeby męczyły mnie wyrzuty sumienia, po tym jak wylądujesz pod mostem. — Mówiąc to, Naruto podszedł do stojącego w rogu pokoju laptopa i włączył go. — Trochę to potrwa, rozumiem, że napijesz się kawy? — zapytał, ale ruszył w stronę kuchni, nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
— Podziękuję. — Naruto zatrzymał się wpół kroku, zdziwiony zerkając przez ramię.  
— Daj spokój, przecież wiem, że nie możesz bez niej żyć.  
— Minęło sporo czasu, Naruto. Dużo się zmieniło — odparł z westchnieniem i sam podszedł do laptopa.  
— Więc, co za sprawy cię tutaj sprowadzają? — zapytał mimo wszystko wstawiając wodę i skrywając przed Sasuke smutny uśmiech. Wiedział, że będzie mu ciężko o nim zapomnieć, ale spodziewał się, że go już nigdy nie zobaczy i miał nadzieję, że w końcu zapomni. Teraz nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, kiedy znów był na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
— Muszę coś odzyskać.  
— Co takiego? — Naruto zapytał z zaciekawieniem i stawiając przed Sasuke krzesło, usiadł na własnym, wpisując szybko hasło.   
— Twoje zaufanie — odparł Sasuke i usiadł. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zastygłą sylwetkę swojego byłego chłopaka, ale w końcu przełknął ślinę i dodał — Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym pozwolił ci odejść.   
— Pozwoliłeś. — Naruto zaśmiał się gorzko i odchrząknął, klikając na ikonę przeglądarki.   
— Nie dałeś mi szansy...  
— W jakich okolicach szukasz mieszkania? — przerywając Sasuke w połowie zdania, wpatrywał się w ekran z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie chciał wracać do tego, co było. Nie chciał się cofać, bo bał się, że decyzja, którą wtedy podjął, nie była słuszna. Sasuke siedzący obok niego sprawiał, że wracały do niego wątpliwości, a doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien ulegać.   
Sasuke westchnął i położył na klawiaturze kartkę, na której zapisany był adres firmy. Dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Sasuke pozwolił Naruto skupić się na szukaniu dla niego mieszkania, przyglądając się tylko jego profilowi. Czuł mrowienie w palcach, chciał wyciągnąć do niego dłoń, dotknąć jego skóry, ale zacisnął tylko mocniej pięści i wstał, by podejść do okna.   
Na zewnątrz wciąż było jasno pomimo tego, że słońce już dawno zaszło. Wiedział, że niedługo będzie musiał stąd wyjść. Nie żeby się czegoś spodziewał, ale świadomość, że nic nie osiągnął po tym spotkaniu, sprawiała, że desperacko szukał w głowie jakiegoś rozwiązania.   
— Znalazłem kilka ofert. — Głos Naruto wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Podszedł do niego i pochylił się, by wybrać najbardziej odpowiednią. Kładąc dłoń na jego oparciu krzesła, wskazał tą, która go zainteresowała, dyskretnie wciągając zapach mężczyzny. Wiedział, że Naruto unika kontaktu wzrokowego, ale mimo tego usiadł na swoje miejsce i wpatrzył się w jego profil. Tym razem nie powstrzymał odruchu i dłoń, która wciąż leżała na oparciu krzesła Naruto, powędrowała do jego karku, delikatnie przejeżdżając palcami po nagiej skórze.   
Naruto wzdrygnął się i rzucił karcące spojrzenie w stronę Sasuke, ale czując suchość w gardle, nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Dłoń nie zniknęła, wręcz przeciwnie, powędrowała do jego policzka, chowając opuszki palców w blond włosach.  
— Sasuke...  
— Wróć do mnie. — Niski głos rozbrzmiał w jego uszach. Odsunął powoli ciepłą dłoń od swojej twarzy, patrząc uważnie w czarne oczy.  
— Przerabialiśmy to — powiedział, wstając z krzesła i odszedł na kilka kroków. Nie mógł znieść tej bliskości, była przytłaczająca, sprawiała, że zaczynał ulegać, a przecież wiedział. Wiedział, że nic się nie zmieni i wciąż będzie tylko sekretem. Że znów będzie się dusił, że na Sasuke czekają zobowiązania, które musi wypełnić, a on nie jest na tyle silny, by to wszystko znieść. Że Sasuke znów go zawiedzie. — Powinieneś już pójść.   
— Naruto...  
— Wystarczy! Idź już. — Sasuke spojrzał z determinacją w niebieskie oczy i wstał. Nie miał zamiaru teraz wychodzić, nie powiedział jeszcze tego, co miał mu do powiedzenia.  
— Mój ojciec wie. — Robiąc kilka kroków, stanął przed Naruto, którego oczy nie skrywały zdziwienia. — Moja rodzina wie. — Kładąc dłoń na opalonej szyi, zmusił go do cofnięcia się. — Wszyscy w firmie wiedzą. — Pochylił się do jego ucha w tym samym momencie, w którym Naruto natrafił plecami na ścianę. — WSZYSCY wiedzą, że cię kocham. — Sasuke odsunął się, by spojrzeć Naruto prosto w oczy.  
— I myślisz, że to wystarczy, bym wrócił z tobą...  
— Nie, mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy, bym teraz ja mógł się dla ciebie poświęcać. Byśmy zaczęli od początku — odparł cicho Sasuke. — Potrzebuję tylko drugiej szansy.


End file.
